It Is Okay To Cry
by Writer of the Unknown
Summary: People mourn over lost loved ones. Many were lost during the Battle of Hogwarts and some before. Each on was mourned for. How was it to be the mourner. How did they cope with the lose?
1. Sirius Black

Harry sat alone in the dorm. He just couldn't grasp the Sirius was gone. Harry was beyond tears. He wanted to scream and curse the person who did it. He wanted nothing more than to find Bellatrix and kill her. She had taken away someone that meant more to him than his own life. She would pay.

If he were not the one to kill her he would praise the person who would.

Harry stared blankly at the floor. He fell back onto his bed and let out an agonizing scream. The noise the echoed from the common room went silent. Then light footsteps came up the stairs. Hermione entered the room and sat down on the bed. She gently caressed Harry's hair. She mourned over the state of agony and hatred that Harry was in.

"It is okay to cry," she said.

"I can't," Harry said regrettably. "I'm beyond that."

"It will all be okay."

"How do you know?" Harry snapped but it came out more as a choke. "How do you know that all this won't just continue to happen? What if everyone I love disappears all because of me."

Ron now stood in the entrance.

"Harry, I don't know what is going to happen, but I assure you we will be with you every step of the way," Hermione assured him. "You just have to keep moving."

Harry sat up and sighed.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure I can ask you to do that. I don't want to loose you guys too. You two are world to me."

"Sirius would not want you to go it alone," Hermione said.

"I know,... I won't."

People mourn over lost loved ones. Many were lost during the Battle of Hogwarts and some before. Each on was mourned for. How was it to be the mourner. How did they cope with the lose?


	2. Albus Dumbledore

There were so many questions to be answered, so many words unsaid. Harry missed his old mentor. The man who risked almost everything to ensure Harry's safety. Though this was not the occasion to ponder on such an awful memory. It was the wedding of his two best friends, a time to rejoice and be merry. Yet as Harry sat back from the crowd he couldn't help pondering. The reception hall was lighted with small floating orbs. This symbolized the unity of the bride and groom during theirs and Harry's journey. No one except for those three knew of the light significance. Well, those three and Dumbledore.

Harry smiled. Dumbledore would be glad with the way everything turned out. Harry was almost positive that Dumbledore knew what events were going to unfold, but he could not interfere transactions. Harry remembered his few minutes of death. It was something that could never leave him. He could remember the night of Inferi with Dumbledore by his side and all through it Dumbledore was looking after him.

Harry thought of what Dumbledore saw in the Mirror of Erised. He had been told that it was a pair of socks, but Harry knew that Dumbledore saw his sister. Now he was united with her.

Everything turned out how it should be. Remus was with his wife and friends. Sirius was with is friends as well. Fred was with them as well probably finding a way to make Puking Pastilles in the afterlife.

Harry smiled again, all was well.


	3. Hedwig

Hedwig

Harry walked down the streets draped in his invisibility cloak. He was out alone and knew his life was hanging by a thread by him being out alone, but he had to find her. Finally he found her lying dead cold on the side walk. Harry picked up Hedwigs limp body. He slipped her under the cloak and sank to his knees. His companion that had stayed with him was gone. He caressed her beautiful wings. How he missed her.

He even missed the days when she pouted and refused to cooperate. He smiled at the memories, but the smile was not true. He was now in a crisis of the life of his friends and he had just lost one.

Dumbledore, Sirius and now Hedwig. Who would be next?

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "This is all my fault."

The tears fell onto her white feathers letting off a beautiful gleam.


	4. Colin Creevey

Colin Creevey

Hermione walked among the bodies of the dead. Her eyes finally fell on that of a young boy. She choked when she realized who it was, Colin Creevey. So young. He had so much to live for. An even younger person sat hunched over. She knelt down next to him

"Dennis," Hermione whispered. "It is okay. He died a hero."

Dennis cried into her shoulder not caring who his comforter was.

"I want him to come back," Dennis sobbed.

"Many were lost," Hermione said. "We want them all to be back, but it isn't so."

Dennis continued to cry. Hermione glanced around. All around were people mourning. Then she saw Harry standing over Voldemort's body.

What was he doing? she wondered.


	5. Voldemort and Bellatrix Lastrange

Voldemort & Bellatrix

Harry stared into the face of the now dead man. The man that had ruined and destroyed his life and the lives of his friends. But Harry was tired of hating. He didn't know how to feel. Now looking at Voldemort Harry began to pity him. Before him lied a man that could have had a magnificent life, but now he was dead.

Harry pondered about the man Voldemort could have been. He now laid there dead. No one mourned over him.

Harry also wondered what kind of life Bellatrix Lestrange could have led had she not followed the path that the Black family had carved. She too was now dead and could not go back.

Harry wondered if they would wallow in misery over the choices they made in their afterlife. Would they regret it all?


	6. Lupin and Tonks

Harry stared into the still face of his friend and teacher, Remus. Remus had scars on his face. Something about the life he had led made it feel like this was where he was suppose to be. He was with his beautiful wife, Tonks. They could watch over their friends and watch their child grow from afar.

But still Harry couldn't help but wish he was here now. Remus had so much to live for. Through all his years he wanted to help others and some how people were always there to help him.

Harry glanced at Tonks and smiled. She was counting on him to care for her child and yet he felt as though he wouldn't be able to do as well as she would.

The tears escaped his eyes.


	7. Severus Snape

After all the excitement Harry escaped the throng and made his way to the Shrieking Shack. He entered and saw Snape's still form lying on the ground. Harry knelt down next to him and couldn't help, but shed tears. Harry hated himself for hating this man. Snape had done everything in his power to ensure Harry's safety. Harry regretted it all.

Harry wondered what would have happened if Snape had seen him as Lily's son and not James son.

But it was no use pondering about what could have been. It was already how it was and it could not be changed.


	8. Fred Weasley

George stood silently next to Fred's coffin trying hard to hold back tears. Harry and Ginny watched as George stares into his brothers face. Ginny's eyes were red and wet and she finally broke into sobs into Harry's shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley came and placed her hand on her son's shoulder.

"It is okay to cry," she whispered.

George shook his head. He had lost the only person that had gone through thick and thin with him. He turns to his mother and forces a smile. His only escape was humor so he choked out the words, "Well, you'll be able to tell us apart now."

He begins to sob, with his mother holding him close.


	9. Dobby

Harry sat down in his living room chair for a moments peace. Just at the moment. Lily came running into the room chased by James.

"Daddy, make him stop," Lily begged and James proceeded to approach her with a fanged frisbee.

Harry snatched it from James hands and set it on the table. He examined the fang marks in his hand but dismissed them.

"Both of you," Harry snapped. "Go to your rooms and just get along."

James and Lily looked at him, surprised. They hurried out of the room.

"Dad is really mad Albus," Lily whispered. "Don't go in there."

Harry sighed and stared forward then a memory began to form. A memory of a hot day at a beach. He was digging a hole in the backyard of Shell Cottage. Beside him Dean and Ron had shovels.

The memory came to him now alone digging in the night. He continually dug deeper into the hard ground with not a sound but the waves. He ignored the sweat and the searing pain in his scar.

After it was done he gently placed the body of a house elf in the hole and even more so gently cover it up. Hermione then inscribed the word on a rock that read "Here lies Dobby, A free elf".

Harry found himself back on the couch. Tears fell down his cheeks. Ginny was now sitting next to him, holding his shaking hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He died and there is nothing that I could do to save him," Harry choked.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

Harry abruptly stood and wiped his tears.

"Get the kids and pack your bags," he said. "We are going on a trip to Shell Cottage. I wish to be reunited with an old friend."


End file.
